(1) Field of the Invention.
The securing of leaders to fish lines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art.
A leader is secured to a fish line by knotting the fish line to the leader. The knot formed is the weakest part of the fish line and may cause the breaking of the fish line at the knot. In addition the fish line is usually cut to release the leader from the fish line. The present invention eliminates the need of knotting the fish line to connect the fish line to the leader. It also allows the fish line to be disconnected from the leader without cutting the fish line.
(3) Prior Art Statement.
D. F. Musto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,957, dated May 5, 1964, appears to be the closest prior art of which Applicant is aware. Musto discloses a tool for and method of tying knots in fish lines or leaders to secure hooks, swivels, artificial bait and the like to the fish lines. After the knot is formed, the fish line is removed from the tool. The tool is clearly different from the present invention as its function is different and as it is not left on the fish line while fishing.